Oh Baby Baby
by ceremonials
Summary: "Do you ever think about it?" she asked randomly during dinner one night."Think about what Rach?" Finn asked toying with his salad. "You know, us having children one day" she says as innocently. The Nine Months of Finchel pregnancy *fluffoverload*


**I have actually been writing this in my head for a while now and thought I should physically get to it before I forgot so this is how this one-shot became, enjoy!**

**i.**

"Do you ever think about it?" she asked randomly during dinner one night.

"Think about what Rach?" Finn asked toying with his salad.

"You know, us having children one day" she says as innocently.

They had only been married two and a half years the only thing they have focused on now was paying the bills, Rachel staring in a revival of Thoroughly Modern Millie, Finn trying not to get singed during shifts at the firehouse, had he mentioned bills?

"I'm not talking about right now though we still have about 8 months" she continued nonchalantly taking a sip of her water.

He heard her right didn't he? She was actually talking about having a baby, a baby, an actual living breathing baby?

"Rachel are you saying..?" she nodded a smile crept along her face "we're really going to be having a baby" it was more of a statement that a question "my baby".

"Yes Finn _your_ baby" Rachel emphasized "I promise" Finn beamed.

"We're having a baby" he practically jumped out of his seat, picking Rachel off the floor kissing her "we're having a baby" he repeated.

His hand roamed her body until his hand found her stomach. "I love you" he whispered kissing her inch of her face his hand never leaving her belly "thank you so much baby" he looked down between him and Rachel "you two angel" he said rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"You're going to make a great dad" Rachel blurted out.

And in that moment Finn couldn't be happier.

**ii. **

They make an appointment at the OBGYN the following Friday.

"This is safe right?" Rachel asked for the third time right before the sonogram even touched her bare stomach "I'm not unknowingly putting my unborn child in danger am I?" her eyes flickered to Finn who shifted uncomfortably in his seat his leg suddenly jumpy, the last time he was in a room like this it was for a child that ended up not being his.

When he caught her eye the grip he had on her hand got tighter, she also took note of his jittery leg. Rachel knew that this brought back memories for him, even if it was in high school all those years ago it still left emotional scars.

"First time parents?" Finn and Rachel both nodded "well I assure you Mrs. Hudson all equipment used in our practice are both safe and effective you have nothing to worry about" Dr. Jenkins gave a small smile ready to restart the procedure.

"You're doing great babe" Finn squeezed her hand for encouragement; Rachel smiled up at him with the look of adoration in her eyes.

"And there is your baby" the doctor unknowingly interrupted "from the looks of it you're only a few weeks along so you won't be able to hear the heart beat for a few weeks, do you want a copy of the ultrasound?"

"Yes" Rachel answered immediately.

"Okay I'll be back in just a minute" Dr. Jenkins left the room leaving the couple in comfortable silence, both staring at the screen of the sonogram.

"Look" Rachel whispered her eyes not leaving the screen "that's our baby Finn" she beamed. Finn wiped his teary eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. _Our baby_. Do you think it would be too early to start feelings like a proud father already?

**iii. **

"You know I've just past my three month mark two weeks ago and I feel completely fine I'm not even a little bit queasy, it's due to my lack of a gag reflex I'm sure of it" Rachel boasted to Kurt over the phone "I haven't started showing yet though, but my doctor says it's normal given my tiny structure"

"Of course sweetie" Kurt's uninterested tone replied "so when do I get to go shopping for the youngster?"

Before Rachel could answer her hand flew to her mouth, her tiny legs carrying her to the nearest bathroom.

"Rachel?" Kurt's voice asked from the abandoned phone on the couch "Hello are you there?" Rachel's immensely loud gagging answered his question.

"Best of luck to you my dear" he muttered before hanging up the phone.

Ten minutes later Finn arrived early from his shift, but instead of finding his wife in the kitchen or on the couch engrossed in her copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ he hears a slight scuffle in the bathroom.

He opens the door to find his wife sprawled over the toilet.

"Rach?" Finn got a groan in response.

Being the good husband he is he kneeled down next to her putting her hair away from her face and rubbing her back soothingly. When she finally looked up at him she saw that familiar adoring look in his eyes.

"This couldn't possibly be one bit attractive to you" she moans

"Would you stop you're beautiful"

"Even when my stomach gets to be the size of a blimp?" she asks

"Especially then" Rachel beamed in response. "I'd kiss you but under the circumstances I'd rather not" she whispered.

"Ya that'd be kind of gross Rach" she only giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

**iv. **

Rachel comes running into the living room wearing only her bra and yoga pants.

"Finn look" she squeals, she notices Finn's gawking but not in the place that's important "Finn Hudson stop staring at my breasts and look at my stomach!"

"Huh?" his eyes snap out of their lustful gaze.

"Finn I'm showing" she announces proudly "I mean it's not much but it's a bump, look Finn" He looks up and down her body and he sees it sure enough there noticeable bulge on her lower abdomen. His eyes widen he isn't really sure what to do now.

"It isn't a bomb Finn you are allowed to touch your own child" she sat next to him on the couch slowly guiding his hand on top of her stomach. He started to tear up again.

"You know we have another appointment in a few weeks we get to find out the gender"

"I know I can't wait" he leans in and kisses her cupping her cheek. "I know the station is getting pretty hectic but Finn it would mean the world to me if you were there for such a milestone in this pregnancy, when I brought Kurt to the last appointment he insulted the nurses' hair and shoes, if you really love me you will never let me go through that again"

"I'll try baby" he presses a kiss in her hair and another lightly on her stomach "I'll try"

**v. **

And he really does try, what he doesn't count on is that he gets roped into taking over Roy' shift and ironically enough he left because his sister just had her baby.

He knows Rachel is pissed even if she won't say it out loud.

"Really its okay Finn I understand" she reassures him but he could practically hear the disappointment in her voice "Kurt didn't even comment on the nurses' over use of perfume this time, although this intern thought I was his surrogate".

He smirks into the phone "I'll be home tomorrow Rach I promise" he sighs rubbing the back of his neck "I love you"

"I love you too, we miss you" when she uses words like "we" or "our" when she talks about the baby it makes him feel even guiltier that he couldn't be there "Be safe" she reminds him before hanging up. He'll make it up to her somehow he knows he will.

When he gets home the next evening he can't wait to tell her his news. "Rachel" he throws his keys in the small bowl in the hallway table kicking off his shoes "Rachel baby".

She stuck her head out from their bedroom "oh Finn you're home!" she squealed.

"Rach I talked to the captain yesterday he gave me another weeks' vacation babe" all he had to do was wash the engines for the next three weeks "I really want to be there for you and the baby".

"That's great babe now sit" he eyes her suspiciously "Rachel…" he is quickly silenced by her glare.

"Finn I said sit, I… I got you something" she flashed a quick smile pulling out a small bag with a familiar logo on it. "Can you believe they have a Kids R Us here? You don't know how long it took me to lose Kurt too actually sneak away to buy it anyway here open it". He pulls out a black woven sweater with an orange stripped cat with tap shoes lounging on the words "Daddy's Little Girl"; the whole thing screams Rachel Berry.

"Is that a tap dancing cat?" she nodded her head "w..we're having a girl?" she nodded again. He scooped her up twirling her around the room.

"She really is a Daddy's girl already, she hasn't stop moving in there since you got home" Rachel admitted "Oh and I have the sonogram picture too" she pulled out the photo a smile never leaving her face "thankfully it doesn't seem like she has my nose"

"I love your nose" Finn retorted

"I know _you_ do" she emphasized "but you know how cruel kids could be, I don't want set up our daughter as an easy target, what kind of mother would I be?"

"An amazing one" he pecked her lips "so that's our little girl?" he asked.

"That's our little girl" she sighed happily.

Their little girl, he could get used to that.

**vi. **

The next month they visit Carole and Burt in Lima, even though Rachel's dads were away on business Rachel insisted they go.

"This is their first grandchild too Finn, plus she has been begging for a visit since last Thanksgiving" Rachel explained when she unexpectedly told him to pack for Ohio.

And that's how they ended up at his mom's house ten hours later.

"So when are you due again Rachel?" Carole had been bombarding them with questions ever since they pulled up in the driveway.

"Late May" Finn answered from the stool by the counter before Rachel could even open her mouth.

"Oh a summer baby" the older woman cooed "have you started building a nursery yet?"

Rachel's hands immediately flittered over her stomach "Well we were thinking a bright yellow or purple, although we want to start after the baby shower to go over what we'll have and what we'll still need, we won't to be fully prepared don't we Finn?"

"'Course babe"

Carole smirked over at Finn amused; of course Rachel already had a thoroughly thought out plan.

"So Rachel sweetie how about I take you out shopping tomorrow for the baby, she is my first granddaughter after all, although with Kurt in New York too this department may have already been taken over"

"Kurt bought her enough baby clothes to sink the Titanic mom, our daughter hasn't been born yet and Kurt's already spoiling her" Finn grumbled

"He's just mad Kurt made him carry all the bags home" Rachel commented placing her cup in the sink then walking to where Finn was sitting.

"They were freaking heavy" he mumbled under his breath.

Rachel giggled leaning her back into his chest "Think of it this way, all that physical labor will be worth it when we have the best dressed little girl in New York plus Kurt paid for it so it isn't that bad babe" she looked up kissed his cheek while his hands settled on top the fabric covering her belly.

He gave her that famous lopsided grin.

"We should go to bed if we're going shopping tomorrow" Carole got up from her seat taking Burt's hand starting for the stairs, but she stops in front of Finn.

"You're going to be an amazing dad Finn, your father would be so proud" she says stroking his cheek.

Rachel beams at him, she thinks so too.

**vii. **

"Finn is this yellow too bright? I think it's too bright, I don't want to blind our baby"

"Rach I don't think you can blind a baby with a paint color, besides it looks fine" Finn reassured her

Rachel bit her lip nervously "really?"

"Really" he nodded kissing her temple "ok now hand me the wrench" he noticed her eyes scan over the multiple tools "the one to your right babe"

She nodded "I have no idea what these things are dad and daddy never let me near tools only a thread and n.." she stopped mid-sentence her eyes wide.

"Rach what is it?" panic began to take over every fiber in his being "is the baby coming?" they still had two months right? They were in the middle of building a crib, he should of listened and built it first but no he insisted on finishing the paint, decorations and other furniture first and save the crib for last, at the time it seemed like a good option.

"She kicked" Rachel whispered interrupting his thinking

"Wait what?"

"Finn, she kicked." She repeated "come here"

"Come on sweetheart kick for daddy" she cooed placing Finn's hands on the middle of her stomach, nothing. "Try speaking to her" Rachel encouraged.

He scooted closer to here not really knowing what to say, he's never really talked to a baby before.

"Um h..hey angel it's your dad, you probably can't hear me or maybe you can, we haven't met yet but I already love you so much angel. Your mom does too and I know you'll look just like her, she doesn't want you to have her nose but I think it'll make you just as beautiful as her"

That's when he felt it, a light thump.

"Rachel she kicked" she nodded "how does it feel?"

"It feels weird at first like a frog is jumping around in there but it's just something you get used to I suppose" she admitted "it's amazing though isn't it?"

Finn smirked "wanna kick for daddy again angel?" another thump "Rach, you felt that right?" she giggled of course she did, thump another kick. This kid was already putting on shows.

"See she already listens to her daddy" Rachel beams.

Easy to say Finn abandons the crib for the rest of the night; they have another two months anyway.

**viii.**

"Finn we are not giving our daughter a stripper name"

"It was just a suggestion Rach" Finn grumbled.

Rachel rubbed her temples in frustration; they had been at this for the past two hours, and they had come up with nothing. "Finn we aren't getting anywhere" she sighed.

"Wait we watched that episode of Friends last week right?" Rachel nodded her head remembering "well Ross and Rachel couldn't agree on a name for their kid so they did that whole vevo thing"

"Veto" she corrected

"Ya anyway they vetoed the names they didn't like and just moved on from it, since you and I are having trouble with this it's worth a shot right?"

She nodded again "You can go first"

"Sabrina?" "veto"

Rachel cleared her throat dramatically, confident in her name choices; they were only the most iconic names in musical history. "Fanny" she announces proudly but just like that Finn shoots her down "veto".

"Peyton" "veto"

"Maureen?" "veto"

"Pauline?" she glared at him, did he not remember Ru Paul? "veto" he finished for her.

Veto after veto one name finally sparked interest.

"Oh Finn it's adorable" she squealed "What do you think sweetie?" Rachel cooed to her stomach, she felt her baby kick rapidly "she likes it too, my sixth sense can feel it"

Eva Hudson, it even sounds perfect.

**ix. **

There's a fire in an old warehouse down by the pier; only eight units are called, including Finn's.

Rachel was blubbering on the couch one hand squeezing the living daylights out of Kurt's, the other circling her stomach soothing her more than awake unborn child.

"Kurt she knows something is wrong, she must have adopted my sixth sense" Rachel commented in a serious tone.

"Rachel please calm down, this stress could not possibly be good for the baby"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, don't you see that Kurt?" she practically yells pointing to her television "your brother, my husband, the father of our child is in that, so please enlighten me on why I have to calm down?"

"Rachel I know how you're feeling" she scoffed but he continued "just like you said he's my brother but he is also a professional and has been doing this for years, we've known the risk of this job since he jumped on that bus to the academy, I'm not saying you have no right to worry but he will be okay I know it"

A tear slid down her cheek "you're right, it's just I'm so emotional, my due date is a week away, I just can't lose him especially now, if not for me then for Eva" Rachel's voice cracked "I can't lose him Kurt".

The blare of the television caught her attention than _half the building swallowed in flames, no reports of injury or fatalities yet_ the anchor continued rolling the live coverage, Rachel did her best not to cry but she failed.

Her sobs grew softer over the course of the next hour and a half, eventually they turned into small sniffles, Rachel fell asleep on the couch images of Finn, a cemetery and people in black plagued her dreams.

"Rachel" a voice woke her shaking her softly "Rachel wake up" the same voice said.

"Finn?"

"No it's Kurt, the fire is out Rachel no one was seriously injured, no one includes Finn" he empathized.

The phone rang just has he finished talking, Rachel immediately grabbed it off the receiver staring at the caller I.D. "It's from the station" she states before answering.

"H..hello?"

"Hey Rach" she sighed in relief as soon as Finn spoke.

"You're okay" it was a statement not a question.

"Ya I am, how are you handling things over there? How's the baby?"

She smiled at his concern; Finn was always like this when he was at the station. "Kurt has been handling things pretty good over here you should really give him more" she cut off mid-sentence wincing "credit" she finished.

"Rachel is everything okay?"

"Ya, everything is fine your daughter is just kicking up a storm tonight" she sifted uncomfortably on the couch balancing the phone between her cheek and neck "I'm just glad you're okay, you had us worried for a minute, even Kurt" she could practically feel Kurt roll his eyes behind her.

"That fire was pretty crazy babe by the time we got there half the building was up on flames, I mean thank God it was abandoned it took three engines just to water down the first two floors, you probably know all this I can hear the news in the background"

"Finn" she tries to get his attention because this time it's an emergency and not an I need strawberry and peanut butter ice cream emergency, a real one.

"Really Rach you worry too much and I love you for that but really there is no need to worry I'm.."

"Finn just stop talking!" she tried hard not to wince but a small whimper escaped her mouth.

"Rach is everything okay?" he asked again

"M..my water broke"

"But you're not due for another week"

"Well tell that to your daughter" she groaned "Just meet us at the hospital okay?" she suppressed the urge to scream again while another contraction passed "I love you Finn, now please hurry darling I don't think Kurt is cut out for labor"

"Finn if you don't get here in the next fifthteen minutes she is going to snap my hand off" Kurt cut in then another yelp was heard, it wasn't Rachel's "seriously Finn my fingers are losing feeling"

"Where the hell is your brother?" she screeched to Kurt as another contraction passed "I swear if he isn't here in the next ten minutes I'll scream"

Then just as if God himself heard her cries Finn came bursting though the door to the hospital room, still in his FDNY shirt, panting.

"Finn" she breathed, a weak smile crept along her face.

"How are we doing?" it was a pretty dumb question, he could hear her screaming bloody murder down the hall..

"We're getting there"

"Slowly" Kurt muttered under his breath earning a pillow to the face by Rachel which earned a chuckled from Finn "Rachel Barbra Hudson do you know how much time goes into doing my hair?"

"Do _you_ know how long labor takes?" she argued, Kurt remained silent in his chair "thought so" Rachel smirked smugly not even attempting to hide her satisfaction.

Her grip on Finn's arm tightened as yet another contraction passed.

"You're doing great babe"

She groaned "Easy for you to say you aren't going through this pain. You are never touching me again, do you hear me Finn Hudson, never again!"

Finn just nodded, he knew he'd take hell if he argued with her.

"Your contractions are right on top of each other" Dr. Jenkins smiled sincerely "Let's make you both parents" one of the nurses summoned Finn to prepare for labor, Rachel only gripped harder.

"Babe I'll be right back, it'll take ten seconds I swear" her only response was pulling back towards her as he started walking away.

"Rachel I have to.."

"Finn you can't leave me"

"Rachel…"

"No Finn I can't do this"

"Come on Rach you know that's.."

"No" she interrupted "I _can't_ do this, I..I'm not ready to be a mother I don't know the first thing about it. Although I love my dads and they have done a wonderful job raising me I will not mess up our daughter because the closest thing I had to a real mother didn't want me and decided to screw me over"

"Rachel" she avoided eye contact "Rach look at me" she reluctantly did "You don't think I'm scared too? I'm terrified, I don't know what it's like having a dad growing up but I can't let that get in the way of raising our baby girl" he inhaled deeply, who knew he had to be the calm inspiring one here "You've been believing in my since high school, even when I didn't deserve it. So believe me when I say you'll be a great mom, like the best mom in the world. Any kid especially ours would be lucky to have you for a mom. We'll figure this out Rachel, together"

"I love you _so_ much Finn"

"I love you too Rach"

"Okay I'm ready now" she told the nearest nurse still beaming at Finn.

He smirked and kissed her quickly. He had to get prepared; it's time to meet their daughter.

Finn thought the grip Rachel had on him before labor was bad, now it was like she could snap his arm like a twig.

"We're almost there, just a few more pushes" Dr. Jenkins encouraged a few nurses followed the same words of encouragement.

"Don't tell me what to do" she barked at the nurse, then as if a switch set off in her head her bottom lip pulled out in a pout and she looked sadly at Finn "Finn darling come here" he inched his face towards hers "get this baby out of me" she growled, if she wasn't glaring daggers at him this would have been totally hot, God he sounds like a fucking perv.

"Just one more push and this'll all be over I promise" the doctor reassured "ready when you are Mrs. Hudson"

Rachel nodded her head adjusting her entwined fingers in Finn's "ready" she announced. Rachel's screams could be heard from down the hall; Kurt had even looked up from his magazine in the waiting room at the familiar sound.

Soon enough Rachel's cries where silenced by a child's soft wailing. They did it, after sixteen hours of labor they did it, they brought their baby girl into the world.

"Eva Elizabeth Hudson" she coos to the small child bundled up in her arms "doesn't that sound just precious Finn?" she looks up her smile weak and tired, ever since the nurse brought Eva in Rachel refused to sleep.

"She's perfect" Finn whispered. Rachel gingerly wiped the small trace of drool on her daughters chin, only a few hours old and she was already like her father.

Somehow Finn tall figure managed to fit on the hospital bed. They were much more than just Finn and Rachel now it was Finn, Rachel and a baby.

Honestly they couldn't of been happier.

**x. **

Eva's cries crackled over the baby monitor, it's become routine by now.

Instinctively Rachel starts to get up but Finn stops her before she even puts a toe on the floor. "I got this babe"

She's too exhausted to argue, her soft snores are heard within seconds after her head hits the pillow. He should of done this weeks ago.

Eva's cries grow louder when he finally reaches her room. He scoops her up from her crib swaying a little, her wails soon become sniffles.

"Hey angel" she only stared at him with her wide brown eyes "I know you can't really understand what I'm saying but your mom said that talking to you know would help you in your toddler years, and she's really smart so I'd listen to her, I think you'll be exactly like her, I hear her sing to you too I hope you can sing like her too" she blinked in response "I want you to know I'll never leave you or your mom I love you both too much to put you through what my mom went through when I grew up"

Eva babbled as if understanding. He knew she didn't but he still smiled "Like it or not you're stuck with me for the next eighteen years, just no boyfriends okay? I don't know if I can handle that"

When he settled her down in her crib he kissed her forehead quickly whispering a goodnight and I love you. He quietly closed the door behind him and found Rachel standing in the hallway.

"Rach I thought you were sleeping" he admitted, his cheeks were turning a shade of pink.

"I was but I heard you talking to her, you're very good with her you know? I wouldn't be surprised if he first words were daddy"

The thought makes him smile.

"See she's only four weeks old and she already has you wrapped around her finger" Rachel teased

"I guess she just adopted her mom's charm" he shrugged.

"Mr. Hudson you flatter me" Rachel said through giggles "You're an amazing dad Finn, I really am proud of you.

"I really like watching you with her. She already loves you, I know she does" Rachel steps up on her toes to kiss him lazily.

He really could get used to this, Rachel and the baby. He wouldn't say no to a few more that's for sure, he really likes the idea of being a family, and seeing the way Rachel's smiling at him she likes the idea too.

**A/N: this is probably the longest thing I have ever written, and I thought getting to a thousand words was hard! Anyway I want to thank all of my friends on Tumblr who helped with this fic whether it was reading over a part or suggestions I want to say thanks. This could not have been done without you!**


End file.
